


Bite

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No matter what he does, the bite manages to find Peter.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Spider-Man nor am I profiting off this.

Harry covers up the lingering stink of alcohol with mouthwash and toothpaste. Peter doesn't have to search for the bite. The bite coats his teeth and tongue; slipping down his throat, though it doesn't warm him like it does for Harry. 

Nicotine is far better than food. He pushes spaghetti around his plate as Harry sneaks out for another smoke. 

The smell holds on even after he showers and changes. The hot water is gone by his fourth shower. Harry rubs down with a dirty towel and grabs his toothbrush and mouthwash. The stink holds. The bite finds him again.


End file.
